Sailor Moon Darkness
by Daned Grande
Summary: La paz que experimetó el mundo por dos años tras la derrota de Sailor Galaxia ha concluido. Ahora una nueva amenaza que ha estado dormida en lo más profundo de la Tierra amaga con destruir el mundo y solo Sailor Moon y las Sailor Scouts pueden detenerlo. Pero las chicas no estarán solas, pues cuatro nuevos amigos se les unirán en su cruzada para evitar la destrucción del mundo.
1. Capítulo 1: El despertar de la maldad

Era una tranquila y despejada mañana de abril. El periodo vacacional de primavera había terminado y miles de estudiantes se preparaban para iniciar un nuevo año escolar.

Mamá Ikuko se encontraba en la cocina lavando los utensilios que había utilizado para preparar el desayuno de ese día, y mientras hacía esta tarea llamó a su hija. -¡Serena! ¡Date prisa o llegarás tarde a la escuela!—

-Tranquila, mamá. Ya estoy aquí— respondió Serena mientras entraba al comedor.

-Vaya. Que milagro que bajaste temprano a desayunar— dijo el hermano menor de Serena quien ya iba por la mitad de su tazón de cereal.

-¡Sammy! ¡¿No puedes decirme algo lindo de vez en cuando?!— replicó Serena tras oír el comentario de su hermano.

-No te enojes con él, Serena— dijo Mamá Ikuko. -Debes comprender que después de tantos años viéndote levantarte tarde e irte a la escuela sin desayunar resulta sorprendente verte despierta tan temprano por lo menos una vez—

-Ah, bueno— respondió Serena con una risita. -Es que hoy es un día especial y por eso me levanté temprano—

-Ya lo imaginaba— respondió Mamá Ikuko. -Pero bueno, ya fue suficiente plática. Termina de desayunar o vas a llegar tarde—

Serena obedeció a su mamá y terminó su desayuno lo más rápido que le fue posible. Al terminar tomó una rebanada de pan tostado, le untó mermelada y se levantó de la mesa.

-Gracias por el desayuno, mamá. Nos vemos después— dijo Serena mientras salía de la casa a toda velocidad. Sammy se quedó viendo en dirección de la puerta principal. -De verdad está muy emocionada por el día de hoy— dijo él tras un breve silencio.

-La verdad es que no la culpo— respondió Mamá Ikuko. -Después de todo hoy inicia el tercer año de preparatoria. Ya está a poco tiempo de ir a la universidad—

-¿Y de verdad crees que pueda pasar los exámenes de admisión para la universidad?— preguntó Sammy con escepticismo.

-Espero que sí, Sammy. Espero que sí— respondió Mamá Ikuko.

* * *

Después de caminar por unos minutos, Serena llegó al Parque No. 10 para encontrarse con sus amigas Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei, quienes también estaban acompañadas por los gatos Luna y Artemis. Cuando ellas vieron a Serena de inmediato la saludaron.

-¡Serena! Que sorpresa verte tan temprano— dijo Rei.

-Pensamos que te quedarías dormida como siempre— añadió Lita.

-Ay, chicas. No exageren— respondió Serena.

-Es que ya es costumbre tuya quedarte dormida— dijo Amy.

-Así es, Serena— intervino Mina. -Si quedarse dormido fuera un deporte, tú serías campeona mundial y tendrías récords imposibles de romper—

-Bueno, bueno. Admito que a veces me quedo dormida— respondió Serena. -¡Pero hoy no podía pasar eso porque es nuestro primer día en tercero de preparatoria!—

-Es cierto. Ya casi seremos alumnas universitarias— dijo Amy.

-Pero los exámenes de admisión son hasta el próximo año, así que mejor disfrutemos del tiempo que estaremos juntas— dijo Lita.

-Lita tiene razón. ¡Hay que disfrutar este año al máximo!— intervino Mina. -Yo, por ejemplo, buscaré ganar el tricampeonato—. Mina había dedicado su tiempo y energía al equipo de voleibol de la escuela, logrando así ganar el campeonato nacional dos años seguidos.

-Pues siendo sincera no estoy segura sobre a qué universidad asistir— dijo Rei. -Sé que la Academia para Señoritas T.A. es de educación continua hasta la universidad, pero he considerado la idea de buscar otras opciones—.

-No deberías desaprovechar la oportunidad que tienes, Rei— comentó Amy.

-Ni tampoco deberíamos preocuparnos de eso ahora— dijo Serena. -Lo único que debemos hacer ahora es disfrutar el presente y divertirnos al máximo—. Tras decir esto, Serena empezó a caminar rumbo a la escuela con sus amigas siguiendo sus pasos. Luna y Artemis las iban siguiendo unos pasos detrás de ellas. -Sin duda han madurado mucho- comentó Luna con casualidad.

-Y también se han vuelto todas unas señoritas responsables— respondió Artemis viendo con orgullo a Mina.

-Ojalá todos los días de nuestra vida fueran así— dijo Luna.

-Algún día serán así, Luna. Estoy seguro de ello— respondió Artemis.

* * *

En un lugar oscuro, ubicado a varios metros bajo la superficie de la Tierra, donde no llegaba ni el más mínimo rayo de luz se encontraba cautivo un ser muy peculiar: estaba formado únicamente por una gran nube de humo negro con dos líneas blancas similares a cortes de espada los cuales emulaban ojos; permanecía inmóvil en esta especie de cueva subterránea que cumplía la función de hogar. No tenía la capacidad de moverse, y las leves corrientes de aire que corrían por el lugar no lograban hacer que se desplazara en lo más mínimo.

-Ha llegado el momento de empezar con mi plan para liberarme de esta prisión— dijo esta criatura a sí misma con su voz ronca y profunda. -Lady Amethyst—

Al pronunciar estas palabras apareció frente a la criatura un ligero fulgor de color magenta, el cual gradualmente adquirió la forma de una mujer humana de tez blanca y complexión delgada, con una larga cabellera color rosa y ataviada con un elegante vestido rojo.

-¿Me llamó, amo?— preguntó Lady Amethyst

-Ha llegado el momento que hemos estado esperando. Ha llegado la hora de que vayas a la superficie de este planeta y cumplas con la misión que te he encomendado— respondió la criatura.

-Prometo que no le fallaré, amo— respondió Lady Amethyst, y acto seguido volvió a convertirse en un fulgor y se desvaneció en el aire.

* * *

Finalmente habían terminado las clases. El primer día del año escolar estuvo cargado de actividades y para relajarse un poco las chicas decidieron ir a Fruits Parlor Crown al salir de la escuela.

-¡Estoy agotada!— exclamó Serena mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de siempre.

-¡Igual yo!— replicó Mina mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Serena.

-¿Cómo pueden estar cansadas si el día de hoy fue muy tranquilo?— preguntó Amy.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo porque estás acostumbrada al trabajo escolar, Amy. Pero para nosotras no es así— respondió Serena.

-Bueno, si consideras que tienes una fuerte tendencia a ser muy perezosa, no resulta extraño que te sientas cansada tras el primer día de escuela— intervino Rei.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!— gritó Serena.

-Tranquila, Serena. No creo que Rei haya dicho eso con la intención de ofender— dijo Lita tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Rei— dijo Mina. -Después de todo ya saben lo que dicen: "Árbol que nace caído nunca se vuelve a levantar"—

-¡¿Y tú de que lado estás?!— recriminó Serena a Mina.

-Mina, el refrán en realidad dice: "Árbol que nace torcido nunca su rama endereza"— explicó Amy.

-¡No la apoyes!— reclamó Serena a Amy.

-Que bueno ver que están todas aquí, chicas— dijo una voz femenina que se estaba acercando a ellas. Todas las chicas alzaron la mirada y esbozaron una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Unazuki! Que gusto verte— saludó Serena.

-También me alegro de verte, Serena— respondió Unazuki. -Y también me alegro de verlas a todas ustedes, chicas—.

-Lo mismo digo— respondió Rei. -Te fuiste tan rápido de la escuela que no tuve la oportunidad de platicar contigo—.

-Bueno, es que el trabajo nunca se acaba— dijo Unazuki. -Y hablando de trabajo, ¿cómo le ha ido a Darien? Hace tiempo que no lo veo—.

-Él… ha estado ocupado en el hospital— respondió Serena. Cuando se resolvió la amenaza de Sailor Galaxia, Darien volvió a hacer su viaje a Estados Unidos, y logró ser aceptado en Harvard a pesar de su ausencia tan larga. Además, ahora sí podía responder las llamadas y cartas de Serena. El año que duró el viaje de Darien fue muy duro para Serena a causa del distanciamiento, pero las cartas y llamadas telefónicas la ayudaron a sobrellevar el pesar que sentía, y también la reconfortaba el hecho de que su novio estuviera cumpliendo su sueño. Al graduarse, Darien había conseguido entrar en el programa de internos del Hospital de la Universidad de Tokio, y eso hizo que estuviera ocupado gran parte del tiempo, pero aun así lograba hacer tiempo para ver a Serena.

-Bueno, si algún día tiene tiempo libre que venga a visitarnos. Me encantaría platicar con él— dijo Unazuki mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su delantal una pequeña libreta y un lápiz para tomar las órdenes de las chicas.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras las chicas disfrutaban de sus bebidas y platicaban sobre las cosas que les habían ocurrido durante el día, Rei sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo de forma súbita. Levantó la mirada por encima de las cabezas de sus amigas y empezó a observar detenidamente a toda la gente que estaba en el restaurante.

-¿Está todo bien, Rei?— preguntó Amy.

-S-s-sí. Solo… tuve la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar— respondió Rei. Después se levantó de su asiento y recogió su maletín. -Disculpen, chicas, recordé que tengo tareas que atender en el templo. Las veré después—.

Todas veían a Rei mientras salía rápidamente del restaurante. -Nunca había visto a Rei tan apurada— dijo Serena.

-Tal vez tenía que atender un asunto muy importante— señaló Lita.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve esta sensación. ¿Será posible… que haya un nuevo enemigo cerca?" decía Rei en su mente mientras se dirigía al templo de su abuelo.

* * *

Luna y Artemis estaban caminando por la calle disfrutando del sol de la tarde. Desde que el mundo había entrado en un estado de absoluta paz se dedicaban a pasar el tiempo recorriendo la ciudad.

-Ya se está volviendo un poco rutinario todo esto— dijo Luna de repente.

-Bueno, es que pasamos tanto tiempo ayudando a las Sailor Scouts a proteger el mundo que no terminamos acostumbrando a siempre estar trabajando— dijo Artemis.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿acaso solo eso podemos hacer?— preguntó Luna con un poco de irritación.

-Tal vez por ahora sí- respondió Artemis. –Pero no va a ser así para siempre. Recuerda que después de todo el futuro nos espera para criar a una pequeña niña—

-No creo poder esperar tanto tiempo— confesó Luna.

-Yo sé que lo lograrás— dijo Artemis. -Y estaré contigo para apoyarte—

Luna esbozó una sonrisa al oír aquellas palabras y siguió caminando junto con Artemis.

Siguieron andando por un rato hasta que llegaron al Parque No. 10. Luna estaba mirando los alrededores del parque cuando observó algo que atrapó su atención de inmediato.

-¿Ocurre algo, Luna?— preguntó Artemis al darse cuenta de que su compañera se había detenido.

-Algo está pasando ahí, Artemis— respondió Luna, y el gato blanco dirigió la mirada en la misma dirección que ella.

En la fuente del parque había un chico muy atento a un libro que estaba leyendo, y a unos metros de él había una mujer usando una gabardina y sombrero viendo al muchacho fijamente. Luna y Artemis se quedaron observando desde lejos para ver si llegaba ocurrir algo.

La mujer empezó a caminar hacia el joven quien seguía absuelto en su lectura, y cuando estuvo justo frente a él posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del chico, liberando en él una gran carga de energía oscura. Luna y Artemis se fueron de inmediato a buscar a las chicas tan pronto como vieron lo que estaba pasando.

Unos minutos más tarde, Serena y sus amigas estaban saliendo del restaurante y se disponían a irse a sus respectivas casas. Justo cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras que daban acceso al establecimiento aparecieron Luna y Artemis corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡Chicas! ¡Tenemos un problema!— gritó Luna.

-¿Qué ocurre, Luna?— preguntó Serena mientras se acercaba a la gata.

-Hay una extraña mujer en el Parque 10, ¡y está atacando a un muchacho!— respondió Artemis.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!— preguntó Amy.

-Chicas, tienen que ir a ayudar a ese joven de inmediato— dijo Luna. Todas asintieron.

-Esperen. ¿Dónde está Sailor Mars?— preguntó Artemis.

-Rei regresó al templo Hikawa desde hace rato— respondió Lita.

-Entonces iré a buscarla y decirle que las alcance en el parque— dijo Artemis, y de inmediato empezó a correr rumbo al templo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, chicas. ¡Transfórmense!— ordenó Luna, y las chicas la obedecieron.

* * *

Una vez que ya estaban transformadas en Sailor Scouts, las cuatro chicas se dirigieron al Parque No. 10. Al llegar vieron que el lugar se encontraba completamente vacío.

-No hay nadie aquí— dijo Serena mientras observaba los alrededores en busca del muchacho en problemas.

-Igual no podemos confiarnos. Detecto una gran cantidad de energía negativa emanando de este lugar— señaló Amy mientras usaba su visor para analizar el lugar.

Las Sailor Scouts empezaron a caminar alrededor de la fuente en busca del chico en apuros y la misteriosa mujer en cuestión, pero no lograban verlos en ningún lado. De repente, de unos arbustos salió volando un objeto a alta velocidad que terminó golpeando a Sailor Venus de lleno en la cara, haciendo que cayera de espaldas en el suelo. Las otras Sailor Scouts se percataron de esto y de inmediato fueron a ayudar a su compañera caída.

-¡Venus! ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Sailor Moon.

-¿Alguien anotó la matrícula de ese auto?— preguntó Sailor Venus aún atontada por el golpe. Sailor Mercury vio el objeto que atacó a su compañera en el suelo y lo recogió.

-¿Eso es un libro?— preguntó Sailor Jupiter al verlo de cerca.

-Eso parece— respondió Mercury.

-¡Sailor Scouts!— gritó una voz masculina.

Las chicas voltearon en dirección de los arbustos justo cuando de ellos salía una silueta negra que se posó frente a ellas: un muchacho un poco más joven que ellas, de piel grisácea y cabello verde; iba vestido con un uniforme escolar de color negro, pero las mangas de su camisa estaban desgarradas, dejando ver sus musculosos brazos; llevaba una mochila en su espalda y varios libros gruesos en su mano izquierda.

-¿Quién es él?— preguntó Sailor Moon.

-¡Soy el estudiante de preparatoria más inteligente de todo Japón!— respondió el muchacho, y de inmediato arrojó uno de sus libros a las chicas, quienes saltaron hacia los lados para evitar el ataque. Sailor Jupiter había tomado en sus brazos a Sailor Venus para ayudarla a evadir el golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Son tan tontas que no pueden enfrentar al estudiante de preparatoria más inteligente de Japón?— preguntó el joven mientras lanzaba más libros a las Sailor Scouts.

-¿Sabes? Para ser tan inteligente utilizas muy mal tus fuentes de conocimiento— replicó Sailor Mercury, y de inmediato atacó usando la Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio, con lo cual dejó empapado al muchacho al igual que sus libros.

-¡Mis libros!— gritó el estudiante al verlos.

-Ahora no tienes con qué atacarnos— dijo Sailor Mercury.

-¿De verdad crees eso?— preguntó el estudiante mientras metía las manos a su mochila. En un rápido movimiento sacó varios lápices muy afilados y los lanzó a Mercury, haciendo que se clavaran en ella como si fueran cuchillos, dejándola gravemente herida.

-¡Oye! ¡Los lápices solo deben usarse para escribir poemas de amor y no para lastimar a las personas!— gritó Sailor Venus quien ya se había recuperado del ataque anterior. Ahora ella atacó a su enemigo usando el Rayo Creciente de Venus, pero antes de que el rayo hiciera contacto, el muchacho sacó de su mochila una lupa y con ella absorbió el rayo de Venus.

-¡No puede ser!— exclamó Sailor Venus al ver lo ocurrido.

-Ahora, señorita, es momento de su lección sobre refracción de la luz— dijo el estudiante. Giró la lupa sobre su eje, haciendo que el lado opuesto del lente apuntara hacia Sailor Venus, y de ella salió su Rayo Creciente pero amplificado. La Sailor Scout estaba tan sorprendida que no logró reaccionar a tiempo y terminó siendo golpeada por su propio rayo.

-¡Ya me harté de ti, monstruo!— exclamó Sailor Jupiter, y atacó con su Trueno de Júpiter, pero el muchacho rápidamente sacó una regla de plástico de su mochila y con ella recibió el trueno, deteniendo así el ataque. De inmediato sacó un sacapuntas de metal de su mochila y lo golpeo con la regla como si se tratara de una pelota de béisbol. El sacapuntas terminó golpeando a Sailor Jupiter en el estómago, y el impacto fue tan fuerte que sintió como si la hubieran golpeado con un bloque de cemento.

-¡Sailor Jupiter! ¡NOO!— gritó Sailor Moon al ver cómo se desplomaba su amiga.

-Parece que solo queda usted, señorita— dijo el estudiante mientras tomaba de su mochila más lápices para atacar a Sailor Moon.

* * *

Rei estaba caminando rumbo al Templo Hikawa pensando en el escalofrío que había sentido cuando estaba en el restaurante con sus amigas. "¿Será posible que haya un nuevo enemigo al acecho?" se dijo hacia sus adentros mientras trataba de hallar una explicación para lo que había sentido. La voz de un varón la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sailor Mars!—

Rei dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta para ver quien la llamaba. Se trataba de Artemis quien iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Artemis?— preguntó Rei.

-Mars, las Sailor Scouts están enfrentando a un enemigo en el parque. ¡Debes ir a ayudarlas!— respondió Artemis.

-¿¡Cómo dices!?— exclamó Rei. "Entonces mi presentimiento era correcto", pensó la chica mientras empezaba a correr rumbo al parque.

* * *

El muchacho era implacable. No importaba cuantas veces Sailor Moon lograba evadir sus ataques, él seguía lanzando lápices intentando lastimarla.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor, basta!— gritó Sailor Moon con un ligero sollozo.

-¡No me detendré sino hasta acabar con todos mis rivales!— exclamó el estudiante al tiempo que lanzaba otro lápiz. Esta vez logró hacer contacto con Sailor Moon, justo en su tobillo izquierdo.

Serena soltó un grito de dolor. El lápiz había logrado atravesar su tobillo. Incapaz de mantenerse de pie, la chica se desplomó. Una vez caída, el muchacho empezó a acercarse a ella. -Ahora nada ni nadie podrá quitarme el título de estudiante de preparatoria más inteligente de Japón— dijo el estudiante al tiempo que levantaba otro lápiz para dar el golpe final. Pero antes de poder atacar, el grito de una chica lo detuvo en seco.

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!—

Del cielo cayó una llamarada justo encima del muchacho, logrando mermarlo. Sailor Moon lanzó la mirada hacia el punto de origen de la llamarada, y se alegró de ver a Sailor Mars en el lugar.

-¡Hazlo ahora, Sailor Moon!— gritó Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon asintió.

Serena empuñó el Cetro de la Tiara Eterna y atacó con la Dulce Luz de las Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts, logrando conectar un golpe fulminante…

O al menos eso creía.

Cuando la luz generada por el ataque se disipó, tanto Sailor Moon como Sailor Mars vieron exactamente lo mismo: el villano al que estaban enfrentando seguía de pie sin ningún rasguño, como si no hubiera recibido el ataque.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, pequeña tonta?— preguntó el estudiante tras unos instantes.

Ambas Sailor Scouts estaban impactadas. Ninguno de los villanos a los que habían enfrentado antes había logrado sobrevivir a la Dulce Luz de Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts, pero ahora estaban enfrentando a uno que la resistió sin problemas.

¿Quién era este villano? ¿Dónde obtuvo su poder? ¿Cómo logró resistir el ataque más poderoso de Sailor Moon? Y lo más importante:

¿Cómo lograrían detenerlo?


	2. Capítulo 2: La nueva luz de la esperanza

Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars estaban pasmadas. El monstruo al que enfrentaban no solo había logrado vencer a Sailor Mercury, Venus y Jupiter, sino que también logró sobrevivir al ataque más poderoso de Sailor Moon. Las Sailor Scouts de inmediato comprendieron que se encontraban metidas en un grave aprieto. -Por cierto, ¡está prohibido hablar durante la clase!— exclamó el muchacho al tiempo que sacaba unas tijeras de su mochila y las lanzaba a Sailor Mars. La Sailor Scout estaba lista para evadir el ataque, pero no contaba con que las tijeras aumentaran de tamaño antes de llegar a ella y la terminarían aprisionando al clavarla en el suelo, y para empeorar su situación, las tijeras se cerraron de golpe para partirla por la mitad; si no hubiera metido las manos a tiempo para detener las cuchillas, Sailor Mars hubiera muerto en ese instante.  
-¡Sailor Mars, resiste!— gritó Sailor Moon al ver a su amiga en problemas.  
-¡Y ahora le daré fin a esta tontería!— gritó el monstruo tomando otro lápiz de su mochila y lanzándose hacia Sailor Moon.  
Serena estaba petrificada. El miedo y el dolor que sentía le impedían actuar, y solo podía ver cómo su enemigo se abalanzaba sobre ella como si fuera a apuñalarla. La chica se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a gritar aterrada -¡NOOOOO!—  
Y entonces ocurrió un milagro.  
Justo cuando Serena iba a ser apuñalada, su broche empezó a emitir una luz blanca muy brillante, cubriendo todo a su alrededor. El tiempo se paralizó. Todo entró en un estado de absoluta calma. De forma gradual el parque iba siendo reemplazado por un lugar blanco y vacío. Serena abrió sus ojos al notar que nada le ocurría y se sorprendió al ver ese lugar.  
-Levántate, hija mía— dijo una voz femenina de repente.  
Serena obedeció y se puso de pie. Justo en ese momento notó que la herida que tenía en su tobillo había desaparecido. Empezó a observar sus alrededores tratando de encontrar el origen de la voz. Cuando miró detrás de ella logró distinguir una silueta femenina que se acercaba a ella. Al principio no logró ver de quien se trataba, pero conforme la distancia entre ellas se hacía menor, Serena logró ver mejor de quién se trataba. Era imposible no reconocer su vestimenta elegante, su cabello plateado y sus delicadas facciones.  
-Reina Serenity— dijo Sailor Moon casi en un susurro. La reina le acarició suavemente la mejilla.  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, mi pequeña Serenity— dijo la reina viendo a Serena a los ojos.  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— preguntó confundida Sailor Moon.  
-Vi lo que estaba ocurriendo y decidí intervenir— respondió la reina.  
-¿Intervenir? Pero yo creí…— pero antes de que Serena pudiera seguir hablando su madre la interrumpió poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hija.  
-Siempre estoy cuidando de ti, y no hay nada que pueda impedirlo— dijo la reina con una sonrisa amable. Sailor Moon la devolvió.  
-Reina Serenity, las Sailor Scouts y yo enfrentamos a un enemigo muy distinto a cualquiera que hayamos enfrentado— dijo Serena cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión más seria. -Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury fueron derrotadas por este enemigo sin ningún problema, y cuando quise purificarlo con el poder del Cetro de la Tiara Eterna no logré tener efecto alguno sobre él—  
-Lo pude ver, hija mía— respondió la Reina Serenity. -He estado observando detenidamente a este enemigo y creo saber qué es lo que ocurre—  
"Este monstruo al que están enfrentando está consumido por una energía maligna que ha sumido su mente en la oscuridad. Pero esta oscuridad no parece provenir de algún lugar en el universo; por más que busqué no logré encontrar el origen de aquella oscuridad. Tengo la sospecha de que, de algún modo, la oscuridad que lo envenena proviene de su interior".  
-¿De su interior? ¿Cómo es eso posible? — preguntó Sailor Moon.  
-No estoy segura— respondió la Reina Serenity. -Lo único que puedo decirte es que esta oscuridad es tan poderosa que no puede ser vencida solamente con la luz de las estrellas. Solo la luz de la Luna puede hacer frente a los poderes de este enemigo—  
La Reina Serenity levantó su mano hacia el cielo, y empezó a brotar de él un resplandor blanco muy brillante que la envolvía. Después, de ese mismo resplandor empezó a descender una especie de linterna antigua, similar a las que Serena había visto en ilustraciones de sus libros de historia. La Reina Serenity tomó la linterna y la acercó a Sailor Moon.  
-Esta linterna es capaz de almacenar la luz de la Luna para poder utilizarla en la purificación de los enemigos— explicó la Reina Serenity. Serena la tomó y la miró detenidamente.  
-Para poder utilizar el poder de la linterna debes apuntar el foco hacia tu enemigo y decir "Sagrada Luz de Luna, purifica", y siempre deberás colocarla bajo la luz de la Luna para poder recargar su energía— explicó la reina.  
-¿Y será lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a este enemigo?— preguntó Serena. La reina sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.  
-Ten fe, mi pequeña Serenity. Confía en tu poder y en el poder de la luz que protege a nuestro hogar— respondió la Reina Serenity, y lentamente empezó a elevarse en el aire al tiempo que se desvanecía en él.

* * *

El monstruo estaba pasmado ante lo que veía. De manera súbita había aparecido un resplandor muy brillante en frente de él, protegiendo a la chica que pretendía atacar dejándolo inmóvil. Este resplandor era tan poderoso que el calor que emanaba logró hacer que las Sailor Scouts recobraran la conciencia.  
-¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Sailor Mercury mientras lentamente se reincorporaba.  
Sailor Mars, quien seguía batallando con las tijeras gigantes, se detuvo un momento al ver aquel resplandor. "Esa luz tan brillante… solo puede significar una cosa", pensó al notar el inmenso poder que emanaba de aquella luz. De repente, ese resplandor tan brillante se convirtió en una pequeña explosión que mandó a volar por los aires al muchacho; la onda expansiva fue tan potente que logró destruir las tijeras que aprisionaban a Sailor Mars.  
Cuando los restos de la explosión se desvanecieron, tanto las Sailor Scouts como el monstruo miraron con atención a Sailor Moon: seguía llevando su ropa de su transformación Eternal, pero su cetro había sido reemplazado por la linterna que le había entregado su madre, la Reina Serenity. Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al verla, el muchacho la miró con ira.  
-Es hora de que vuelvas a la luz, alma perdida en la oscuridad— dijo Sailor Moon al tiempo que alzaba la linterna para apuntar su foco hacia el enemigo. Una vez hecho esto, dijo las palabras que la Reina Serenity le enseñó, "Sagrada Luz de Luna, purifica", y de la linterna salió un potente rayo de luz blanca que golpeó de lleno al muchacho, quien empezó a convertirse en una silueta negra que casi de inmediato empezó a descarapelarse. Sailor Moon miró atentamente a la figura para ver que era lo que ocurriría, y tras unos instantes vio como se desmoronaba la silueta para dar paso a la verdadera forma del muchacho: un joven delgado de facciones delicadas, tez ligeramente pálida, cabello negro desaliñado y ataviado con un pulcro uniforme escolar negro. El joven, aparentemente debilitado por la transformación, se desplomó en el suelo una vez que regresó a la normalidad.  
A unos metros de distancia del lugar se encontraba Lady Amethyst escondida detrás de un árbol. Ella había presenciado toda la pelea entre las Sailor Scouts y su víctima. "El plan de mi amo salió a la perfección a pesar de la intervención de esas niñas", dijo Lady Amethyst en su mente. Después se convirtió en un fulgor y se fue de ahí.  
-¿Viste lo que pasó, Artemis?— preguntó Luna a su compañero.  
-Lo vi, y todavía no puedo creerlo— respondió Artemis incrédulo. Ambos gatos habían presenciado toda la batalla desde una distancia segura, y habían visto como Sailor Moon era envuelta por el resplandor tan poderoso que emitió su broche para después emerger de él portando aquella linterna. Artemis se había sorprendido más que Luna con lo acontecido pues ver el Ataque de Sailor Moon le había recordado el ataque del Rayo Creciente que Mina utilizaba cuando era Sailor V.  
Las Sailor Scouts lograron ponerse de pie y se acercaron a Sailor Moon. Todas estaban sorprendidas y confundidas con lo que había ocurrido.  
-¿Están bien, chicas?— preguntó Sailor Moon a sus compañeras. Todas asintieron. Después Serena miró hacia el cielo en dirección de donde ella creía que estaba la Luna y dijo en su mente "Reina Serenity, gracias por ayudarme a vencer a este enemigo tan poderoso. Pero… ¿Qué significa lo que me dijiste sobre que la oscuridad de este enemigo parecía provenir de su interior?"

* * *

De regreso en su guarida, Lady Amethyst fue a buscar a su amo para informarle sobre lo ocurrido.  
-Lady Amethyst, puedo deducir por la energía que recibí que el resultado de tu misión fue positivo— dijo la criatura de humo al percibir la presencia de su subordinada.  
-Así es, amo. Y debo decir que estaba en lo correcto— dijo Lady Amethyst. -Cuando transmití la energía oscura al humano que elegí de inmediato su cuerpo aceptó mi regalo y empezó a transformarse en frente de mis ojos, y una vez que estuvo transformado empezó a emanar oscuridad por montones—  
-Sí. Pude percibir esa oscuridad cuando llegó a mí— respondió la criatura. -Sin embargo, quiero que me digas por qué el flujo de oscuridad se interrumpió de manera tan repentina—  
-Eso es lo que estaba a punto de decirle, mi amo— dijo Lady Amethyst. -Un grupo de cinco chicas enfrentó a nuestro humano de prueba, y una de ellas logró eliminar la energía oscura que deposité en él—  
La criatura no respondió. Lady Amethyst empezó a ponerse nerviosa ante la falta de respuesta de su amo. ¿Acaso estaba molesto ante su incapacidad de mantener al humano intacto para transmitir energía? ¿O estaba sorprendido al oír que alguien logró eliminar su energía oscura depositada en un humano? ¿Estaba repensando su plan para atacar a la superficie terrestre? La incertidumbre la carcomía, pero sin importar lo que pasara, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que fuera posible por complacer a su amo.  
Finalmente, la criatura rompió el silencio. -No podemos permitir que nada ni nadie se interponga en mis planes. Lady Amethyst, quiero que sigas con el plan original de consumir a los humanos para que liberen la oscuridad de su interior y así yo la pueda absorber. Pero también quiero que tengas vigiladas a esas chicas que mencionaste. Obsérvalas y busca su punto débil; de esa forma las derrotaremos y aprenderán que no hay forma de vencer a la oscuridad—  
-Como usted ordene, amo— respondió Lady Amethyst, y acto seguido se transformó en un fulgor y se fue de la cueva.

* * *

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo la Reina Serenity— preguntó Amy con cierta incredulidad ante el relato de Serena. La chica simplemente asintió. No podía dejar de ver el collar que ahora tenía en las manos. Al terminar la batalla en el parque, las chicas regresaron a su estado normal, y al hacerlo, la linterna de Serena se había convertido en un dije para collar, el cual era el que estaba observando Serena tan atentamente mientras estaba con sus amigas en el Templo Hikawa.  
-¿Qué creen que pudo ser lo que trajo a ese monstruo a la ciudad?— preguntó Lita a sus amigas.  
-Debe de tratarse de un enemigo muy poderoso como para que la reina Serenity tuviera que intervenir— señaló Luna.  
-¿Pero qué clase de enemigo logra obtener oscuridad del interior de los seres humanos?— preguntó Mina.  
-No estoy seguro, pero sin duda es algo muy serio si la única forma de combatirlo es con el poder de la luz de la Luna— respondió Artemis.  
-¿Tú cual crees que sea la causa de todo esto, Serena?— preguntó Rei. Serena no contestó.  
-¿Serena?— llamó Rei con algo de irritabilidad en su voz. Siguió sin recibir respuesta.  
-¡Serena!— gritó Rei esta vez, pero de nuevo fue ignorada. Se disponía a darle un zape a Serena molesta por su actitud, pero antes de poder conectar el golpe la chica rubia se puso de pie y caminó hacia el centro del patio frontal del templo. Sus amigas se le quedaron viendo confundidas.  
Serena se detuvo al llegar al centro y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo rojizo del atardecer, en dirección de donde ella creía que se encontraba la Luna.  
Se quedó viendo el cielo con varios pensamientos recorriendo su mente, pero era uno el que siempre estaba presente:  
"Mamá… ¿estás segura de que había oscuridad en aquel muchacho al que enfrentamos?"


	3. Capítulo 3: Chico nuevo en la escuela

Un nuevo día había llegado. Serena volvió a levantarse temprano para desayunar junto con su hermano y llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Todo esto podría haber sido algo bueno si no fuera por el hecho de que su mente se encontraba consumida por los sucesos que tomaron lugar el día anterior. Todavía resonaban dentro de su cabeza las palabras que le había dicho su madre la Reina Serenity:

"Tengo el presentimiento de que esta oscuridad, de algún modo, proviene de su interior"

La última vez que había tenido que afrontar una amenaza de esta índole fue cuando se enfrentó a Sailor Galaxia: ella le dijo a Galaxia que siempre existirían la luz y oscuridad en conjunto, pues la existencia de una dependía de la otra, y este hecho era evidente por los monstruos de Sailor Galaxia que eran humanos a los cuales se les arrebataba su fuente de luz: su semilla estelar.

¿Acaso una amenaza del mismo tipo había llegado a la Tierra? Y si era así, ¿qué clase de peligro corrían ella y sus amigas ahora?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado con sus amigas quienes intentaban platicar con ella.

-Buenos días, Serena— saludó Mina. La chica no respondió.

-¿Está todo bien, Serena?— preguntó Amy al notar que su amiga estaba muy distraída.

-Serena, estás más distraída que de costumbre— comentó Lita, pero Serena seguía sin dirigirles la palabra. Rei finalmente enfureció ante esta actitud y terminó teniendo la reacción más agresiva de todas. -¡Reacciona, Serena!— gritó la chica, logrando atraer la atención de Serena a la vez que espantaba a las demás.

-Buenos días, chicas— dijo ella. -¿Cómo les va?—

-Serena, ¿qué ocurre? Estás demasiado apagada el día de hoy— preguntó Lita.

-¿Aún piensas en lo que te dijo la Reina Serenity?— preguntó Amy. Serena asintió.

-No te preocupes, Serena— dijo Mina. -No importa se lo que dijo la Reina Serenity es verdad o no. Lo importante es que podremos derrotar a cualquier enemigo que aparezca mientras estemos juntas—

-Así es. Ya hemos derrotado enemigos poderosos antes y podremos hacerlo una vez más— dijo Rei, logrando que Serena esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienen razón, amigas— dijo Serena. -Creo que no lograré nada si solo me pongo a darle vueltas a este asunto en mi cabeza, así que me enfocaré en el presente— Serena sonrió mucho más animada y dijo -Y mi presente incluye tener una cita con Darien esta noche, así que pondré toda mi atención en la escuela para que el tiempo pase mucho más rápido— y tras decir esto Serena empezó a correr alegremente hacia la escuela. Las chicas simplemente observaban como se iba a toda velocidad del lugar.

-Esa es la Serena que todos conocemos y amamos— dijo Lita.

-Así es. Siempre alegre y vivaz sin importar los problemas— secundó Amy.

-Así es como deberían ser nuestras vidas: alegres y sin preocupaciones— comentó Mina.

-Pues ya habrá tiempo para eso. Por ahora si no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde a clases— señaló Rei. -Las veré en la tarde, chicas—

El grupo de amigas se despidió y se separó para ir a sus respectivas escuelas.

* * *

Sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de las clases. Serena, Amy, Lita y Mina estaban platicando en sus lugares mientras esperaban a que el profesor llegara. Un par de minutos después el profesor llegó y todos los estudiantes fueron a sus lugares y guardaron silencio.

-Buen día, alumnos— saludó el profesor. -Espero que su primer día de clases haya sido fructífero, porque el día de hoy vamos a trabajar arduamente—

"Parece que me equivoqué. Creo que el tiempo no va a irse tan rápido como me gustaría", pensó Serena con amargura al escuchar las palabras del profesor.

-Antes de empezar la clase me gustaría presentarles a un estudiante nuevo— dijo el profesor. -Es un estudiante de intercambio que ha venido desde México para estudiar con nosotros durante un año. Pase por favor, jovencito—

En ese momento ingresó al salón un muchacho esbelto y muy alto, de tez ligeramente morena y facciones de leve forma cuadrada. Su cabello negro estaba un poco despeinado y usaba lentes de micas rectangulares sobre sus ojos negros. Este joven se quedó parado frente al grupo e hizo una reverencia para saludar a todos. -Me da mucho gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Daniel García. Espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes— dijo él.

Serena, Mina y Amy vieron al chico nuevo con una expresión neutra, aunque Mina en realidad estaba decepcionada porque el chico nuevo no era tan guapo como los _idols_ que a ella tanto le gustan. Pero Lita tenía una opinión muy diferente: aunque este estudiante nuevo no era tan atractivo como los artistas que aparecían en TV, había algo en él que lograba capturar su atención, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué era.

Daniel tomó asiento junto al grupo de Serena, Amy, Lita y Mina y fue cuando la clase comenzó. Lita no pudo evitar mirarlo mientras tomaba notas de lo que decía el profesor, y cuando Mina y Serena se dieron cuenta de esto decidieron jugar un poco con ella.

-Oye, Lita, ¿no crees que estás viendo con demasiado interés al chico nuevo?— preguntó Serena.

-¿Qué? N-n-no. Es que… hay algo en él que me pone inquieta— respondió Lita.

-¿Qué te inquieta? ¿Cómo el hecho de que se parece al muchacho que te rompió el corazón?— preguntó Mina con un ligero tono de burla y sugestión.

-N-n-no. Claro que no— respondió Lita poniéndose roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Estás segura? Porque cada vez que conoces a un muchacho siempre dices que se parece a aquel chico que te rompió el corazón— señaló Serena imitando el tono de Mina.

-Eso no es cierto— respondió Lita con una mezcla de enojo e incomodidad.

-Claro que es cierto— replicó Mina. -De hecho, siempre terminas actuando de la misma forma— y acto seguido Mina empezó a imitar la forma de actuar de Lita cuando se enamoraba de alguien: la mirada de ilusión dirigida al horizonte, las manos entrelazadas como si fuera a decir una plegaria, y con una voz suave dijo la característica frase de Lita para estas situaciones: "Él se parece al muchacho que me rompió el corazón". Serena no pudo evitar reírse con la imitación hecha por Mina.

-¡Señorita Aino! ¡Señorita Tsukino! Si su plática es más importante que mi clase, será mejor que salgan al pasillo para que puedan platicar más cómodas— exclamó el profesor molesto con la súbita interrupción de su clase.

-Disculpe, profesor— respondieron ambas chicas al unísono. Ahora fue Amy quien soltó una risita.

La clase continuó al mismo tiempo que las chicas retomaban su plática. -Oye, Lita, ¿y si en lugar de solo verlo le dices algo?— preguntó Serena.

-N-n-no creo que sea una buena idea— respondió Lita.

-Vamos, Lita, no seas tímida— dijo Serena. -Es más, voy a ayudarte—

En un rápido movimiento Serena cambió de lugar con Amy quien estaba sentada detrás de Lita. Después tocó a Daniel en el hombro para llamar su atención y él volteó en su dirección, viendo como ella lo saludaba con la mano.

-Hello— dijo Serena con voz baja y un tono de voz alegre. El chico la vio con extrañeza.

-Jou ar… kan llu…— murmuró Serena en lo que para ella era inglés. En su emoción por ayudar a Lita había olvidado que ella no sabía hablar bien aquel idioma, el cual posiblemente era la única forma de comunicación que podía tener con él. Pero su preocupación (así como su dignidad) se desvanecieron cuando él le respondió.

-Señorita, SÍ puedo hablar su idioma—

Serena quedó tan impactada y avergonzada al recibir esa respuesta que rápidamente guardó silencio y mejor enfocó su atención en su libro. Amy volvió a soltar una risita mientras Mina miraba impactada a Daniel, pero Lita permanecía con una expresión neutra en su rostro. Aunque al principio se sintió mortificada por lo que pudiera decir Serena, al final volvió a sentirse tranquila al ver como Daniel manejaba la situación. Tras esto, Lita pasaría toda la clase sin prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor mientras observaba atentamente a su nuevo compañero.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad, mientras las personas se dirigían hacia sus trabajos o abrían los locales de sus negocios, Lady Amethyst caminaba por las calles usando una gabardina y sombrero para ocultar su identidad. En su mente estaba creando un nuevo plan para cumplir con la misión que le había encomendado su amo mientras observaba a las personas a su alrededor. "Necesito encontrar a alguien que pueda generar suficiente oscuridad para fortalecer a mi amo, pero a su vez pueda dar pelea contra esas chicas que frustraron mi plan anterior en caso de que vuelvan a aparecer".

Lady Amethyst estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y sus observaciones que no se dio cuenta de la hoja de papel que estaba volando hacia ella, y para cuando volvió a fijar la mirada al camino frente a ella, la hoja de papel terminó estrellándose en su cara. "Malditos sean estos humanos y sus residuos. Siempre están consumiendo artículos innecesarios o inútiles y cuando ya cumplieron su función no son capaces de eliminar los restos de forma apropiada", pensó Lady Amethyst con rabia mientras se quitaba del rostro la hoja de papel, y una vez que lo hizo pudo ver el contenido de esta, lo cual le dio de inmediato una idea.

"Interesante", pensó tras ver el papel. "Creo que he encontrado una víctima perfecta.

* * *

La jornada escolar finalmente terminó. Los estudiantes empezaron a retirarse del salón para volver a casa o a sus actividades ajenas a la escuela. Serena, Lita, Mina y Amy estaban guardando sus cosas al mismo tiempo que estaban planeando lo que harían aquella tarde. Lita daba pequeñas miradas de reojo al chico nuevo, esperando a que saliera del salón para poder platicar con él en privado. Cuando vio que tomaba su maletín y se disponía a irse, Lita se separó de sus amigas y se dirigió hacia la salida del aula.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Lita?— preguntó Serena tras proponer que fueran al centro de videojuegos. Al no recibir respuesta, las chicas voltearon a ver el lugar de Lita.

-¿A dónde se fue?— preguntó Serena confundida.

-Yo no vi en qué momento se fue— respondió Amy igualmente confundida.

-Está allá— dijo Mina señalando hacia la puerta del aula. Serena y Amy alcanzaron a ver como Lita salía del salón justo detrás de un compañero, así que tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a salir del salón, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir vieron algo que las hizo detenerse. Para sorpresa de Amy y Mina y satisfacción de Serena, Lita estaba intentando platicar con Daniel.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?— preguntó Daniel a Lita. Ella estaba nerviosa, así que tardó un poco en responder la pregunta.

-Me… me… me… quería disculpar… por la forma en que te trató mi amiga— dijo Lita entre tartamudeos.

-No hay problema. Estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas— respondió Daniel. Lita permaneció callada.

-Bueno… Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, entonces creo que me iré— dijo Daniel dando media vuelta para irse a casa. -¡Espera!— exclamó Lita al tiempo que tomaba al chico de su muñeca. Él se volteó a verla confundido.

-Sé que esto va a parecer súbito, pero… ¿tienes planes para esta tarde?— preguntó Lita. Amy y Mina se quedaron pasmadas ante esta pregunta, mientras la sonrisa de satisfacción de Serena se acentuaba más al escuchar esto.

-De hecho necesito atender algunos asuntos sobre mi lugar de alojamiento, así que voy a estar ocupado. Pero si necesitas ayuda con algo mañana estaré libre— respondió Daniel. Como Lita se quedó callada, Daniel se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí. Lita simplemente se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo se alejaba el muchacho, sin entender el sentimiento que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Las demás chicas se quedaron escondidas tras la puerta del salón, viendo todo lo que ocurrió.

-Nunca imaginé que Lita intentaría hablar con él— dijo Amy.

-Sin duda es más atrevida de lo que creí— dijo Mina.

-Y yo sé que es lo que debemos hacer ahora— señaló Serena. Mina y Amy la miraron confundidas, pero ella simplemente se limitó a soltar una risita malvada.

* * *

Daniel iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer aquella tarde. No se había percatado que a tan solo unos metros detrás de él se encontraban Serena y sus amigas siguiéndolo para averiguar el lugar en donde vivía.

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea, Serena— comentó Lita.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lita. Podríamos ir a la cárcel por hacer esto— señaló Amy.

-Es que ustedes no han estado profundamente enamoradas, chicas. Cuando se está enamorada hay que hacer todo por hacer ese amor realidad— respondió Mina.

-Pero eso no hace que deje de ser acoso— refutó Amy.

-Tranquilas, chicas. Si pasa algo simplemente decimos que íbamos a visitar a un amigo— dijo Serena tratando de calmar a sus amigas.

-No sabía que éramos amigos— dijo una voz masculina detrás de Serena.

Amy, Lita y Mina se quedaron petrificadas. Serena se dio la vuelta lentamente rogando que la voz no perteneciera al chico al que estaban siguiendo. Desafortunadamente sí era él, y ahora lo tenía de frente viéndola con una expresión neutra.

-¿Hay algún motivo especial por el cual decidieron seguirme hasta mi departamento?— preguntó Daniel manteniendo su expresión neutra. Serena se quedó muda. No logró imaginar una excusa para andar siguiéndolo después de la escuela. Fue Lita quien logró pensar en una excusa y sacó a Serena del apuro.

-Ella venía a disculparse—

Daniel miró a Lita con un gesto de duda y preguntó -¿Disculparse por qué?—

-A disculparse por la forma en que te trató esta mañana en la escuela— respondió Lita.

-Pero… tú ya me habías ofrecido una disculpa en la escuela cuando iba de salida— señaló Daniel.

-Lo sé, pero creo que mi amiga debe disculparse personalmente por lo que hizo— respondió Lita.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y preguntó -¿Y para pedirme una disculpa pensaron que era buena idea seguirme hasta mi casa como si fueran un grupo de acosadoras?— Ahora las chicas se quedaron sin nada que decir. Su falta de respuesta hizo que Daniel soltara un suspiro y les dijera -Miren, señoritas. No sé que fue lo que les hizo pensar que estaba bien seguirme hasta mi casa, pero a menos que quieran que llame a la policía para denunciarlas por acoso, será mejor que hagan algo por mí— La amenaza de denuncia con la policía hizo que de inmediato las chicas aceptaran hacer cualquier cosa que él les pidiera. Para su buena suerte, lo que les pidió era algo muy sencillo.

* * *

Rei volvió a consultar su reloj. Ya habían pasado 20 minutos de la hora que habían acordado. Luna, Artemis y ella estaban haciendo fila afuera de un nuevo restaurante en el centro de la ciudad mientras esperaban la llegada de Serena, Mina, Lita y Amy para poder almorzar. Habían acordado llegar temprano para poder pasar primero, pero su tardanza hizo que Rei tuviera que dejar pasar a otras personas de la fila mientras ella las seguía esperando.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto?— se preguntó Rei.

-Seguramente Serena tuvo una mala idea de hacer algo después de clases y terminó arrastrando a las demás con ella— respondió Luna.

-Aunque considerando que Mina tiende a apoyar a Serena en todo no me extrañaría que la haya ayudado a convencer a las demás de seguirla— señaló Artemis.

-Espero que lleguen pronto o no podremos entrar— comentó Rei. Justo en ese momento una voz femenina gritó su nombre.

-¡Rei! ¡Ya llegamos!—

Ella volteó en dirección del grito y vio como sus amigas se acercaban a su lugar. Estaba tan molesta por su tardanza que no se percató que había un muchacho con ellas.

-¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar?!— exclamó Rei en cuanto las chicas llegaron a su lado.

-Me disculpo. Llegaron tarde por mi culpa— dijo el chico que estaba con las chicas.

-¿Y tú quien eres?— preguntó Rei viendo al muchacho con extrañeza.

-Mi nombre es Daniel García. Es un gusto conocerte— respondió Daniel haciendo una pequeña reverencia. -Soy un estudiante nuevo en el colegio de tus amigas—

-¿Estudiante nuevo?— preguntó Rei sintiéndose confundida. De repente, la chica conectó varios puntos imaginarios dentro de su mente y logró entender lo que pasaba, así que volteó a ver a Serena con desdén, y ella simplemente se limitó a soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Siento que hay algo raro con este chico— dijo Artemis a Luna.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no podemos sacar conclusiones todavía— respondió ella.

-Tus amigas me estaban siguiendo mientras iba a mi departamento, y cuando las descubrí les dije que tenían que invitarme a comer o las denunciaría con la policía por acoso— explicó Daniel.

-Y fue cuando recordamos que acordaríamos que nos veríamos aquí— intervino Mina.

-¡¿Y no pudieron venir aquí en vez de perseguir a un muchacho como si fueran unas acosadoras locas?!— exclamó Rei.

-Tranquila, señorita. Solo voy a comer y después me iré— dijo Daniel. Justo en ese momento Rei sintió un escalofrío. Vio como una mujer usando una gabardina y sombrero pasaba junto a la fila de clientes del restaurante y entraba al lugar sin problema alguno. Ella se quedó viendo a aquella mujer con extrañeza.

-¿Está todo bien?— preguntó Daniel. Rei solamente asintió.

-¿Quién se cree esa mujer para entrar sin hacer fila?— exclamó Serena.

-Tal vez sea una reportera haciendo u reportaje sobre el restaurante— dijo Amy.

-¿Pero no sería más sencillo hacer el reportaje cuando no haya tanta gente?— preguntó Lita.

-No creo que importe siempre y cuando podamos comer— respondió Mina.

-Entonces será mejor que esperemos nuestro turno en la fila— dijo Daniel.

En ese momento se escuchó el grito de un hombre provenir del interior del restaurante. Las chicas entraron de inmediato al lugar y se sorprendieron al ver lo que ocurría: la mujer que Rei vio entrar al restaurante estaba atacando a uno de los chefs con relámpagos negros. De inmediato Serena trató de intervenir.

-¡¿Por qué estás atacando a ese hombre?—

La mujer giró levemente la cabeza, y al ver a las chicas detuvo su ataque y se desvaneció en el aire. Ellas se sorprendieron ante esa súbita desaparición, pero su sorpresa se volvió preocupación cuando oyeron gritar al hombre, y al dirigir la mirada hacia él vieron como su cuerpo estaba sufriendo una transformación: su piel se estaba tornando verde, los músculos de sus brazos empezaron a crecer hasta que rompieron las mangas de su filipina; sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas y su cabello se tiñó de color azul marino.

Todo el mundo en el restaurante se quedó mudo ante lo que habían visto. El chef simplemente se limitó a mirar con rabia a todos los comensales. Cuando fijó la mirada en las chicas tomó unos cuchillos que tenía cerca de él y se dispuso a lanzarlos, pero Daniel reaccionó en ese momento y gritó -¡Vámonos de aquí!—

Los seis adolescentes salieron a toda velocidad del restaurante al mismo tiempo que los cuchillos destruían la fachada del edificio desde dentro. Todos los comensales empezaron a huir del lugar al mismo tiempo que el chef salía a toda velocidad persiguiendo a los chicos.

-¡¿Por qué nos está persiguiendo a nosotras?!— preguntó Serena al ver al villano detrás de ellas.

-Tal vez vio algo en nosotras que llamó su atención— respondió Amy. En ese momento el chef materializó más cuchillos y los lanzó hacia los adolescentes, quienes lograron esquivarlos por poco.

Daniel iba hasta el frente del grupo, y estaba pensando una forma de poder escapar. Al ver que se acercaban a una intersección de calles tuvo una idea. -Escuchen, chicas. Tengo un plan. Cuando lleguemos al final de la acera nos dividiremos en dos grupos. A quien no persiga el monstruo puede ir por ayuda. ¿Entendieron?—

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?— preguntó Rei.

-Debemos intentarlo—respondió Daniel.

Llegaron a la intersección y pusieron el plan en acción: Serena, Mina, Amy y Rei giraron hacia la izquierda, mientras que Daniel y Lita siguieron corriendo hacia enfrente. El monstruo ignoró al grupo de Serena y siguió persiguiendo a Lita y Daniel.

-El plan de Daniel funcionó— dijo Amy.

-Ahora podemos transformarnos para enfrentar a este enemigo— señaló Rei. Mina y Serena asintieron.

Lita y Daniel seguían corriendo. El chef seguía persiguiéndolos y atacándolos, pero ambos jóvenes lograban esquivar los ataques. -Debemos seguir corriendo hasta que llegue la ayuda— dijo Daniel quien empezaba a sentirse agotado. De repente, un camión de carga bloqueó la acera, impidiendo que los jóvenes siguieran corriendo. El monstruo llegó rápidamente con ellos y los acorraló.

-No tenemos por donde huir— dijo Lita tras mirar a su alrededor y no encontrar una ruta alterna de escape. El chef materializó más cuchillos y los lanzó al tiempo que gritaba "¡Mi comida siempre será la mejor del mundo!". Sus armas volaron por el aire y se dirigían hacia Lita, pero Daniel la empujó fuera de su trayectoria antes de que hicieran contacto. Los cuchillos terminaron clavándose en el camión, pero uno de ellos logró causar un corte en el antebrazo de Daniel. Lita lo miró sorprendida por lo que hizo.

-Buen movimiento, niño. ¡Pero necesitarás algo más que eso para vencerme!— exclamó el monstruo. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un grito que lo detuvo en seco. -¡Alto ahí!—

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el extremo opuesto de la calle. Ahí se encontraban cuatro chicas vestidas con versiones femeninas de trajes de marinero, y una de ellas tenía alas de ángel en la espalda.

-¿Y ellas quienes son?— preguntaron Daniel y el chef al unísono.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir el almuerzo de jóvenes que acaban de salir de la escuela y de trabajadores disfrutando de su hora para comer? ¡Nosotras, las Sailor Scouts, no te lo perdonaremos!— dijo la chica con alas con un tono firme, tras lo cual dijo -¡Soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigaré en el nombre… de la Luna—

-¿Así que quieren impedir que me vuelva el mejor chef del mundo?— dijo el monstruo con desdén. -¡Entonces prepárense para ser destruidas!— De inmediato el villano lanzó cuatro cuchillos hacia las Sailor Scouts, pero Sailor Mars reaccionó rápidamente al ataque. -Fuego de Marte… ¡Enciéndete!— El ataque de Sailor Mars derritió los cuchillos, y esto le dio tiempo a Sailor Venus para lanzar un ataque.

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—

El chef quedó inmovilizado con la cadena de Venus, quedando incapacitado para atacar o defenderse. -¡Hazlo ahora, Sailor Moon!— ordenó Sailor Mercury. Sailor Moon asintió, tomó el collar que llevaba puesto y el dije se transformó en la linterna que le había dado la Reina Serenity. Apuntó el foco hacia el monstruo y gritó "¡Sagrada Luz de Luna, purifica!", y de la linterna salió un poderoso rayo de luz blanca que golpeó al villano. Al igual que la vez anterior, este quedó convertido en una silueta negra que se descarapeló hasta revelar la forma humana del chef.

Una vez terminada la batalla, las Sailor Scouts se acercaron a Lita y Daniel. -¿Se encuentran bien?— preguntó Sailor Moon. -Yo estoy bien— respondió Lita. -Yo… necesito… ayuda— respondió Daniel entre dientes. Todas voltearon a verlo y notaron que sostenía con fuerza su antebrazo para detener el sangrado de su herida.

-Deben ir de inmediato con un médico— dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Yo lo llevaré— dijo Lita mientras tomaba de los hombros a Daniel. -Gracias por ayudarnos, Sailor Scouts—

Lita empezó a arrastrar a Daniel con rumbo al hospital más cercano, pero él oponía resistencia porque quería hablar con las Sailor Scouts; pero antes de poder formular una pregunta las chicas ya se habían ido del lugar.

* * *

Media hora y algunos puntos de sutura después, un médico estaba vendando el brazo de Daniel mientras Lita veía atentamente el procedimiento. Al terminar de hacer el vendaje, el doctor salió del consultorio para ir por unas formas que debían llenar los muchachos antes de poder irse. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Lita empezó a platicar con Daniel.

-En verdad lamento lo ocurrido—

-¿Por qué lo lamentas?— preguntó Daniel confundido.

-Primero mi amiga te hace comentarios incómodos en la escuela, y ahora resultaste herido por tratar de protegerme— respondió la chica.

-No tienes por qué disculparte— dijo Daniel. -Además, no podía permitir que lastimaran a una amiga—

-¿Amiga?— preguntó Lita sorprendida y confundida.

-Sé que es algo apresurado, pero en verdad me gustaría que fuéramos amigos— respondió el muchacho.

Lita se quedó callada un momento reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho Daniel. Apenas llevaba un día de conocerlo y sin embargo sentía que podía confiar en él, aunque si consideraba lo comprensivo que se mostró al pedirle disculpas por la actitud de Serena, el apoyo que le brindó a ella y a sus amigas durante el incidente en el restaurante y el hecho de haberla protegido del monstruo al que se enfrentaron, era normal sentirse así. Tal vez era una decisión arriesgada, pero estuvo dispuesta a darle su voto de confianza.

-Eso me gustaría mucho— respondió Lita con una pequeña sonrisa que Daniel devolvió.

Serena, Mina, Amy y Rei observaron a escondidas desde la entrada del consultorio todo lo que había ocurrido. -Parece que Lita tiene un nuevo amigo— dijo Serena.

-Y quizás hasta un futuro novio— comentó Mina.

-¿No crees que es un poco pronto para hacer esa afirmación?— preguntó Amy.

-Oye, "la vida es corta, ama mientras puedas"— respondió Mina.

-Hasta que al fin dices bien un dicho, Mina— señaló Serena soltando una risita.

-¿No les parece un poco extraño todo esto?— preguntó Rei. Las chicas la miraron confundidas.

-¿No les parece demasiada coincidencia que este chico apareciera al mismo tiempo que el enemigo?— les preguntó Rei.

-¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Serena.

-Cuando estábamos en el restaurante, antes de que apareciera el monstruo, sentí un aura maligna justo cuando ustedes llegaron— respondió Rei.

-¿Crees que sea posible que Daniel sea nuestro enemigo?— preguntó Amy.

-No estoy segura, pero será mejor que nos mantengamos alerta— aseveró Rei.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron viendo a Lita y Daniel quienes se encontraban teniendo una conversación casual. Mientras los veían, varias dudas empezaron a recorrer sus mentes:

¿Quién es Daniel en realidad?

¿En verdad es un estudiante extranjero?

¿O será un enviado del mal buscando destruir el mundo?


	4. Capítulo 4: El último romance de Mina

Un nuevo día había llegado. La primera mitad de la jornada escolar había llegado a su fin y esto significaba que era hora de realizar las pruebas de ingreso para los clubes deportivos de la preparatoria. Debido a que ya eran parte de alguno de los clubes de la escuela, Serena y sus amigas fueron a las pruebas en calidad de espectadoras, en específico de las pruebas de fútbol soccer en las cuales iba a participar su nuevo amigo.

-Alguien podría recordarme por qué vinimos aquí— dijo Serena mientras observaba a los muchachos tomar sus posiciones para empezar el juego.

-Lita quería venir a apoyar a Daniel durante las pruebas para formar parte del equipo de soccer— respondió Amy.

-Luego de haberme salvado del monstruo de ayer era lo menos que podía hacer— señaló Lita. -Solo espero que pueda jugar bien en su actual condición—

-Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que él estaría aquí?— preguntó Mina.

-Me lo dijo ayer mientras estábamos en el consultorio— respondió Lita. -Mientras esperábamos al doctor empezamos a platicar sobre la escuela y me dijo que estaba interesado en ser el guardameta del equipo de la escuela, así que le dije que vendría a apoyarlo durante las pruebas. Ojalá y la herida de su brazo no le impida jugar bien—

-Oye, Lita, tu forma de hablar suena igual que la de una novia preocupada por su novio— dijo Serena con un ligero tono de burla en su voz. Lita se sonrojó ante su comentario. -N-n-n-no es eso. Es que sería injusto que por salvarme no logre entrar en el equipo— respondió la chica.

Antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiera hacer otro comentario, el profesor de Educación Física hizo sonar su silbato para indicar el inicio del juego. Todas miraron con atención el partido, estando muy atentas al desempeño de Daniel quien logró estar en la posición de guardameta.

Después de 15 minutos vino el primer intento de gol contra el muchacho. Las chicas se quedaron al filo de sus asientos mientras veían como un delantero se acercaba rápidamente a su portería. Con una fuerte patada, el jugador mandó el balón hacia una de las esquinas superiores de la portería, pero con un potente salto y estirando su brazo, Daniel logró desviar el balón. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante esta jugada, pues el tiro iba muy elevado y parecía imposible de detener.

-¡Eso fue increíble!— exclamó Mina.

-No esperaba que tuviera tanta fuerza en las piernas— dijo Amy sorprendida.

-Sin duda alguna es muy hábil— comentó Serena.

-Sí…— fue lo único que dijo Lita.

El resto del partido transcurrió de forma similar: cada vez que un jugador intentaba anotar un gol, Daniel siempre lo evitaba. No importaba si era un tiro alto o bajo, potente o lento, nadie logró vencerlo. Al final del juego el marcador fue 4 – 0, siendo el equipo de Daniel el ganador. Todos de inmediato se acercaron a felicitarlo por el excelente desempeño que mostró como guardameta.

-Bueno, Lita, parece que no había nada de qué preocuparse— dijo Serena mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sin duda Daniel es muy hábil como portero— comentó Amy.

-De seguro jugó bien porque sintió como Lita lo apoyaba— dijo Mina.

-Sí… Tal vez fue por eso— respondió Lita con suavidad.

En medio de las felicitaciones, Daniel sintió que algo se aproximaba y dio de manera súbita la media vuelta y alzó su mano derecha, justo a tiempo para atrapar una pelota de béisbol que iba directo hacia él. Todos los jugadores, así como las chicas, se sorprendieron ante su rápida reacción.

-¡¿Están bien?!— gritó un chico que iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el grupo de jugadores.

-Estamos bien. Logré atrapar la pelota justo en el momento— respondió Daniel al tiempo que le devolvía la pelota al muchacho. Este se quitó la gorra y se limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano. -Perdónenme. No creí haberla golpeado tan fuerte— respondió el beisbolista.

A pesar de que estaban lejos del lugar de la acción, las chicas lograron ver a aquel muchacho con el suficiente detalle para saber que era un hombre muy atractivo: tenía cabello rubio, corto en la parte superior de la cabeza porque estaba recogido en una cola de caballo en la parte baja de su nuca; su nariz ligeramente puntiaguda y facciones redondas hacían parecer que tenía el rostro de un ángel. El uniforme del equipo de béisbol dejaba ver una pequeña parte de su complexión física, la cual denotaba que el joven tenía buena condición física a pesar de no tener grandes músculos.

-Pero que guapo es ese muchacho— dijo Serena tras terminar de admirar a aquel joven.

-Sin duda es muy atractivo— comentó Lita.

-Casi pareciera que no es humano— dijo Amy. -¿Tú qué opinas, Mina?— Pero Mina no respondió.

Ante la falta de una respuesta, Amy empezó a mirar a sus alrededores para ver en dónde estaba su amiga, solo para descubrir que había desaparecido. Al no verla, Amy preguntó -Oigan, ¿a dónde se fue Mina?— Al oír esta pregunta, Serena y Lita se percataron de la ausencia de su amiga y también se pusieron a buscarla en los alrededores con la mirada. Justo en ese momento fue cuando el muchacho beisbolista se fue del campo de futbol.

Mientras las chicas se habían quedado admirando a aquel joven misterioso, Mina rápidamente fue al club de fotografía de la escuela. La muchacha había quedado flechada al ver el hermoso rostro de aquel joven y decidió conocerlo un poco mejor observando su desempeño durante el resto de las pruebas para el equipo de béisbol, y para pasar desapercibida observaría desde lejos usando una cámara.

Tras hablar con el presidente del club de fotografía, Mina logró conseguir una cámara y de inmediato regresó al campo de béisbol. Se ocultó en unos arbustos ubicados del lado del jardín izquierdo del campo, se puso en una posición cómoda y empezó a observar al chico rubio en el que estaba interesada. Estuvo varios minutos escondida viendo el juego, y mientras más veía al muchacho de su interés, más atraída se sentía por él. Se podría haber pasado todo el día así si no hubiera sido porque una voz femenina detrás de ella le puso un buen susto.

-Tú no sabes cómo perder el tiempo, ¿verdad, Mina?—

Tras haber pegado un grito por el susto, Mina logró recuperar la compostura y evitó que la cámara se cayera de sus manos. Miró sobre su hombro para ver quien la había espantado y de inmediato exclamó molesta -¡Serena! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?—

-Solo queríamos saber qué estabas haciendo— respondió Amy desde atrás de Serena.

-Y al parecer estás observando a tu nuevo enamorado— comentó Lita quien se encontraba del lado opuesto de Serena y Amy.

-¡No se trata de eso!— aseveró Mina. -Solo estoy viendo quienes podrían ser los futuros miembros del equipo—

-Pero tú estás en el equipo de vóleibol, ¿recuerdas?— comentó Serena con un tono que indicaba que no cría en la historia de Mina.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero si llega a haber un festival deportivo a nivel nacional quiero saber con quienes voy a representar a la escuela— respondió Mina, y después añadió con un suspiro -Así podré formar fuertes lazos con ellos para poder afrontar cualquier adversidad que se presente— Mientras decía esto, Mina se imaginó a sí misma en los brazos de aquel chico en plan romántico.

-De verdad que tú y Serena son irremediables— dijo Amy al notar que Mina estaba teniendo una fantasía. Lita se quedó callada mientras Serena se reía por lo bajo.

* * *

Al igual que el día anterior, Lady Amethyst se encontraba recorriendo las calles del centro de la ciudad en busca de una nueva víctima. Su anterior plan de poseer a un chef no había resultado como esperaba y ahora estaba en busca de alguien con mayor poder que pudiera dar batalla a las Sailor Scouts.

"Necesito una víctima que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a esas molestas chicas guerreras y que pueda alimentar con su oscuridad a mi amo. Pero no importa en dónde busque, sólo veo humanos débiles faltos de lo necesario para lograr mi objetivo".

La línea de pensamiento de Lady Amethyst se vio interrumpida por el hermoso sonido de la voz de una chica cantando. Tan pronto como la escuchó, la villana miró en todas direcciones en busca de esa chica, y la encontró frente a un club de karaoke, vestida como sirvienta de serie animada y cantando para atraer a los transeúntes al negocio. Lady Amethyst quedó intrigada con ella y de inmediato empezó a formular un nuevo plan en su mente. "Espero que esta niña tenga la fuerza necesaria para hacerse cargo de esas chicas tan molestas".

* * *

Finalmente llegó el final de la jornada escolar. Serena, Amy y Mina estaban esperando a Lita en la entrada de la escuela mientras ella iba a buscar a Daniel. Amy estaba leyendo como siempre, Serena estaba golpeteando el piso con la punta del pie mientras Mina miraba a sus alrededores como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

-¡Ahí está!— exclamó Mina de repente captando la atención de sus amigas.

-¿Ahí viene Lita?— preguntó Serena viendo en la misma dirección que Mina. Ella no logró ver a su amiga castaña ni a su nuevo amigo, y esto era porque Mina en realidad había encontrado al chico que espió durante las pruebas deportivas de la mañana.

Mina rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba el muchacho para saludarlo. -¡Hola!— exclamó ella con entusiasmo. Al escucharla, el chico se dio la vuelta y vio cómo ella se acercaba a él. -Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?— preguntó mientras Mina se detenía delante de él. -Permíteme presentarme. Soy Mina Aino, capitana del equipo de vóleibol. Encantada de conocerte— respondió la chica extendiendo la mano. Él la tomó y le dijo -Mucho gusto, señorita Aino. Mi nombre es Michael Gardner—

-¿Sabes? Te vi hace rato durante las pruebas para entrar al equipo de béisbol— comentó Mina con naturalidad.

-¿En serio?— preguntó Michael sorprendido.

-Por supuesto. Vi como mandaste la pelota lejos del campo durante tu turno de bateo— respondió Mina.

-¿Te refieres al momento cuando la pelota fue a dar al campo de soccer?— preguntó Michael.

-Así es. Sin duda eres un muchacho muy fuerte— respondió Mina.

-Vaya, es bueno saberlo— comentó Michael con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -Mi único objetivo era impresionar al entrenador, pero sin duda me alegro de haber impresionado a una chica tan linda como tú—

Mina no pudo evitar ruborizase ante ese comentario. -¿De verdad te parezco linda?— preguntó ella tratando de simular un poco de pena.

-No veo por qué decirlo si no fuera cierto— respondió el muchacho.

Mina no pudo evitar mirar con asombro a Michael tras escuchar esa respuesta. Ella siempre había sido la que buscaba atraer la atención de los muchachos dándoles cumplidos, pero ahora era ella quien estaba siendo cortejada. O al menos ella creía que estaba siendo cortejada.

El sonido de la voz de una de sus amigas hizo que Mina volviera a poner los pies en la tierra.

-¡MINAAAAA!—

La chica miró detrás de sí y vio a Serena acercarse a ella. Su paso era tan firme que parecía estar molesta. -¡Mina! ¡¿Se te olvidó que estamos esperando a Lita para poder ir al centro comercial?!— preguntó Serena irritada una vez que estuvo frente a frente con Mina.

-Perdón, Serena, pero vi a Michael y quise saludarlo— respondió Mina con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Un gusto conocerla, señorita Serena— saludó Michael con una pequeña reverencia.

-No quieras hacerte el amable conmigo— respondió Serena manteniendo su tono de enojo. Después preguntó a Mina -¿Te importaría explicarme qué haces con este muchacho?—

-Tranquila, Serena. Michael está en el equipo de béisbol de la escuela. Fue él quien mandó la pelota que cayó en el campo de soccer— respondió Mina con total calma.

-Entonces era tuya la pelota que atrapé— dijo una voz masculina que venía desde atrás del grupo. Era Daniel que venía acompañado de Lita.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo, amigos— dijo Serena con tono tranquilo.

-Perdón por la demora, pero el entrenador quería hablar con Daniel después de clases y decidí esperarlo— dijo Lita.

-Bueno, pues ahora que estamos todos creo que podemos ir al centro comercial— replicó Serena. -Mina, será mejor que te despidas de tu amigo—

-Espere un momento, señorita Tsukino— exclamó Michael. -¿Será posible que pueda acompañarlas a usted y sus amigas al centro comercial?—

Serena, Mina y Lita se quedaron sorprendidas ante aquella petición y no supieron que decir. -Perdonen si fui muy súbito, pero pensé que una salida en grupo sería la oportunidad perfecta de conocer a las amigas de mi compañera para futuras competencias— respondió Michael.

La sorpresa de Mina se acrecentó al oír aquellas palabras. De alguna manera, Michael había creado la misma excusa que ella dio a sus amigas cuando lo fue a espiar a la práctica de béisbol. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Serena fue quien terminó rompiendo el silencio. -¡Eso de ninguna manera…!—

-Sería un problema— dijo Mina completando la frase de Serena. -¿Por qué no vas con mi amiga Amy que está esperando en la entrada y en un momento los alcanzamos?—

Michael se sintió un poco inseguro ante tal idea. Tras mirar un momento a Mina y después a Serena, el muchacho se dirigió a la entrada junto con Lita, Amy y Daniel. Una vez solas, Serena le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Mina y acto seguido empezó a regañarla.

-¡Mina! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¿¡Y si ese chico es el enemigo?!—

-Tranquila, Serena. No tienes por qué exagerar— respondió Mina con mucha calma. -Si Michael fuera el enemigo ya nos habría atacado, ¿no crees?— preguntó ella mientras se empezaba a dirigir hacia la entrada de la escuela. Mientras caminaba, le susurró a Serena al oído -Además, esta podría ser mi oportunidad para tener novio—

Al escuchar estas palabras, Serena se detuvo en seco y empezó a temblar a causa de la ira que sentía hacia Mina por lo que ella consideraba un tremendo descuido. Al final solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y se encaminó hacia sus amigas.

* * *

El grupo de adolescentes decidió ir a pie al centro comercial de Juban para poder entablar conversación con el muchacho que acababan de conocer; sin embargo, no hubo mucho que pudieran saber de Michael ya que él tan solo respondía unas cuantas preguntas. Lo único que pudieron saber sobre él fue que estuvo en el equipo de béisbol de la secundaria, pero había dejado el equipo porque sus calificaciones no eran uy buenas y tenía que esforzarse más para poder ingresar a la preparatoria, y una vez que lo logró, siguió estudiando durante sus primeros dos años para no tener que pasar preocupaciones en tercero y así poder volver a jugar béisbol. También les contó que sus pasatiempos eran ir al karaoke, leer manga y ver doramas de vez en cuando. Tal vez las chicas sentían que esa información no era suficiente para conocerlo, pero para Mina eso bastaba para sentirse más fascinada por él. Tenía las mismas características que le gustaría que tuviera el chico que se volviera su novio.

Las chicas pasaron por Rei a su escuela antes de dirigirse al centro comercial. Al igual que el día anterior, habían llegado tarde a verla, y de nuevo Rei se sorprendió al ver que había otro muchacho nuevo con ellas. Mina de inmediato le presentó a Michael y le explicó cómo fue que lo conocieron. Después de oírla, Rei decidió perdonarlas por su retraso, sintiéndose aliviada de que no se tratara de otro mal entendido por acoso, y mientras empezaban a caminar rumbo al centro comercial, Rei empezó a hacer sus propias preguntas para conocer a Michael.

-Por cierto, chicas. ¿Qué piensan hacer en el centro comercial?— preguntó el muchacho nuevo tras haber sido interrogado.

-Iremos a la fuente de sodas a relajarnos un rato, y tal vez vayamos al centro de videojuegos después— respondió Mina.

-Sería mejor si después de ir a la fuente de sodas regresáramos a nuestras casas a estudiar— señaló Amy.

-Ay, Amy. No seas aguafiestas— replicó Serena.

-Que estemos a inicios del año escolar no significa que podamos dejar de lado los estudios— señaló Amy.

-Pero no es malo tomar un descanso de vez en cuando— respondió Serena.

-Lástima que tú no sepas el significado de vez en cuando— dijo Rei con un ligero tono burlón.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Rei?!— exclamó Serena.

-Tranquila, Serena. Tal vez Amy tenga razón y sea mejor volver a casa a estudiar— dijo Lita.

-¿Eso significa que no celebraremos mi ingreso al equipo de soccer?— preguntó Daniel. Todas lo vieron confundidas. -El entrenador habló personalmente conmigo para informarme que fui elegido para ser el guardameta del equipo de fútbol.—

-Es cierto. Con toda esta conmoción olvidé decirles que fue por eso que tardamos en reunirnos con ustedes— dijo Lita.

-Entonces, Amy… ¿Podríamos aplazar un poco el estudio para celebrar este momento especial?— preguntó Serena con una mirada que denotaba súplica.

-Bueno… tal vez podamos aplazarlo solo por esta vez— respondió Amy, haciendo que todos soltaran un grito de victoria. Michael se había quedado callado mientras todo esto transcurría, observando entretenido a su nuevo grupo de amigos. A pesar de haberlos conocido ese día ya le agradaban bastante y los consideraba sus amigos.

Por desgracia para todos ellos, la diversión duraría muy poco.

* * *

Tras caminar por otro rato, el grupo de adolescentes llegó al fin al centro comercial, pero la vista que los recibía no era muy agradable: los aparadores de los comercios estaban destruidos; restos de vidrio y escombros cubrían la calle y había personas inconscientes en el suelo. Era como si una guerra hubiera ocurrido en el lugar. Los adolescentes miraban todo esto con sorpresa y horror sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?— preguntó Rei.

-Parece como si se hubiera desencadenado una guerra— señaló Amy.

El sonido de dos personas gritando llamó la atención de los chicos, quienes de inmediato voltearon en dirección del sonido. Vieron a dos gatos que corrían a toda velocidad hacia ellos como si estuvieran huyendo de algo.

-¿Esos no son Luna y Artemis?— preguntó Mina tras observarlos con detenimiento. Pero antes de que alguien respondiera uno de los locales explotó y la llamarada de esta casi alcanzó a los gatos, poniendo los pelos de punta a los jóvenes.

-¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!— gritó Serena con susto y frustración.

-Tal vez yo pueda responder tu pregunta— dijo una voz femenina.

El grupo de amigos miró con detenimiento el local incendiándose y vieron algo que los impactó: de entre las llamas salía una chica con piel de color violeta y cabello color verde oscuro, lacio y muy largo. Llevaba su delgado cuerpo cubierto por un atuendo de sirvienta francesa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, y tenía un micrófono color rosa metálico el cual sujetaba con mucha firmeza.

-¿Quién es esa chica?— preguntaron Mina y Michael al unísono.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren lo que tenemos aquí. Un montón de adolescentes tontos que no reconocen a un gran talento cuando lo ven— dijo la chica monstruo.

-¿Pero de que está hablando?— preguntó Lita.

-Bueno, parece que voy a tener que darles una muestra de mi gran talento— dijo el monstruo mientras llevaba su micrófono hacia su boca. Después, la monstruo cantante soltó una nota muy alta que fue amplificada por el micrófono, haciendo que los chicos sintieran que sus tímpanos iban a reventar al mismo tiempo que sentían un intenso dolor de cabeza. Tan intensos eran estos dolores que todos ellos terminaron retorciéndose en el suelo.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, Michael y Daniel empezaron a luchar contra la sensación de dolor. -¡Daniel! ¡¿Puedes oírme?!— gritó Michael tratando de comunicarse con el otro muchacho. Daniel alcanzó a gritar "¡Sí!" para indicar que recibió el mensaje.

-¡Debemos intentar detenerla!— gritó Michael mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¡Yo te sigo!— gritó Daniel mientras hacia lo mismo que su interlocutor.

Los dos jóvenes lograron levantarse y empezaron a caminar hacia la villana, luchando contra el intenso dolor que sentían. Lentamente lograron acercarse a ella, pero se percató de su intento por detenerla y detuvo por un instante su ataque.

-Vaya… Su gusto musical es tan malo que mi bello canto no surte efecto en ustedes— exclamó la cantante. -Bueno, es hora de probar algo un poco más intenso— La monstruo movió un interruptor en su micrófono y una vez más interpretó una nota alta, pero esta vez las notas amplificadas generaron ondas de vibración que mandaron a Michael y Daniel volando por los aires, haciendo que el primero se estrellara contra un poste de luz y terminara inconsciente en el suelo, y el segundo chocara con el aparador de una tienda.

-¡Michael, no!— gritó Mina aterrada al ver lo que ocurrió.

-Ese monstruo hirió a nuestros amigos— señaló Rei.

-Y ahora es momento de que interprete mi última canción— dijo la cantante dirigiéndose a las chicas. -¡Con esto verán por qué soy la mejor cantante del mundo!— Pero antes de que pudiera cantar su canción sintió un dolor punzante en su mano que la hizo soltar su micrófono. Se puso a mirar en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarlo, pero en su lugar vio una rosa roja clavada en el suelo. Las chicas también vieron aquella rosa y de inmediato miraron hacia el extremo opuesto de la calle esperando encontrar a su dueño. Efectivamente, él estaba ahí: un hombre vestido con traje negro de frac, capa y sombrero de copa. La monstruo lo miró con rabia y confusión mientras las chicas lo veían con alegría.

-El canto es un arte mediante el cual voces melodiosas tienen la oportunidad de expresar bellos sentimientos. Yo, Tuxedo Mask, no permitiré que destruyas algo tan hermoso con tu voz desafinada— dijo el hombre a manera de presentación.

-Que alegría me da verte, Tuxedo Mask— dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?!— gritó la monstruo con rabia. Tuxedo Mask sacó su bastón y se lanzó al ataque, logrando conectar un golpe en la nariz de la cantante.

-Sailor Scouts, ¡transfórmense! ¡Rápido!— ordenó Tuxedo Mask a las chicas. Ellas obedecieron la orden lo más rápido que pudieron y se transformaron. Durante ese tiempo la monstruo siguió peleando con Tuxedo Mask.

-¡Maldito enmascarado! Tal vez mi voz sea mi principal atractivo, pero también necesito mi bello rostro para presentarme en mis conciertos— exclamó la monstruo al tiempo que conectaba un golpe en el estómago de Tuxedo Mask. El hombre terminó de rodillas en el suelo frente a su rival, y ella estaba a punto de propinar un golpe vertical cuando frente a ella pasó una llamarada. Molesta, la monstruo dirigió la mirada en dirección del origen del ataque y vio que había cinco chicas vestidas con trajes de marinero.

-¡¿Quién de ustedes se atrevió a atacarme con fuego?!— gritó la monstruo molesta.

-No permitiremos que utilices algo tan hermoso como el canto para destruir la ciudad— respondió Sailor Moon con firmeza. En ese momento, Sailor Venus apuntó su dedo índice a su enemiga y la atacó con el Rayo Creciente de Venus, logrando conectar un golpe fulminante que dejó a su rival en el suelo.

-Rápido, Sailor Moon. Esta es tu oportunidad de detenerla— dijo Sailor Mercury. Sailor Moon asintió.

La guardiana tomó su collar y lo transformó en linterna, y utilizó la Luz Purificadora de la Luna para vencer a la villana. Cuando la luz de la linterna se apagó, pudieron ver que el monstruo en realidad era una chica vestida como sirvienta de serie animada.

-Buen trabajo, Sailor Scouts. Lograron detener al monstruo— dijo Tuxedo Mask mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

-Gracias por ayudarnos a detenerla, Tuxedo Mask— dijo Sailor Moon mientras se acercaba a él. -¿Nos veremos esta noche?— preguntó Sailor Moon una vez que estuvo frente a frente con Tuxedo Mask.

-Sin duda alguna, princesa— respondió él. -Pero por ahora, debo irme— Tras decir esto, Tuxedo Mask empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a las chicas mientras Sailor Moon lo veía fascinada.

A la vuelta de una esquina, Lady Amethyst vio todo lo que había ocurrido, y no estaba muy feliz con el resultado. "Otra derrota en manos de esas molestas chicas. ¿Qué necesito hacer para poder vencerlas?", pensó Lady Amethyst mientras se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

Michael seguía inconsciente. Alguien lo estaba tomando de los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco tratando de despertarlo. Después de unos instantes entreabrió los ojos y logró ver la silueta de una chica rubia y otra de una chica con cabello azul.

-¿Mina? ¿Eres tú?— preguntó Michael un poco débil.

-Me alegra ver que no me olvidaste— respondió Mina con una sonrisa que denotaba tranquilidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— preguntó el muchacho mientras se reincorporaba lentamente.

-Después de que tú y Daniel quedaran inconscientes, las Sailor Scouts llegaron y detuvieron al monstruo— explicó Mina mientras ayudaba a su amigo.

-¿Las Sailor Scouts? ¿Te refieres a esas chicas vestidas de marinero que enfrentan monstruos a diario?— preguntó Michael.

-¿Conoces a las Sailor Scouts?— preguntó Amy sorprendida.

-He escuchado rumores— respondió Michael mientras se ponía de pie. -¿Dónde están las demás?—

-Serena, Lita y Rei fueron a buscar a Daniel mientras nosotras tratábamos de despertarte— respondió Mina.

-Debemos llevarte a un hospital para que te revisen— comentó Amy.

-Pero no siento dolor en ninguna parte— replicó Michael.

-Michael, chocaste contra un poste de luz y recibiste un golpe en la cabeza. Tiene que revisarte un doctor para asegurarse de que no tienes nada— explicó Amy.

-Está bien. Iré con un médico para que me revisen— respondió Michael con un suspiro. -Pero quiero que Mina sea quien me acompañe—

Mina se sorprendió ante tal petición y se quedó sin palabras, así que solo asintió. Pasó el brazo izquierdo de Michael sobre sus hombros y lo empezó a llevar rumbo al hospital. Amy fue a buscar a las demás para ayudarlas con Daniel.

Durante el camino, Michael intentó entablar conversación con Mina. -Es una lástima que haya ocurrido todo esto—

-A veces las cosas simplemente pasan y no podemos evitarlas— respondió Mina sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Lo sé. Pero si esto no hubiera ocurrido habría sido una buena oportunidad para conocerte— dijo Michael con total naturalidad.

Mina se sonrojó ante esa declaración y, bajando la mirada un poco, preguntó -¿De verdad te intereso tanto?—

-Por supuesto que sí. En verdad me gustaría conocerte mejor, Mina— respondió Michael con una pequeña sonrisa. Mina volteó a ver a Michael y, al verlo sonreír, también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a hacerle diferentes preguntas. Conforme iban caminando, su conversación se fue volviendo más amena y casual.

A pesar de las circunstancias en las cuales se habían conocido, Mina se sentía feliz de haberse topado con Michael. Era como si todos sus sueños se hubieran materializado en él, y el hecho de que le pidiera acompañarlo al hospital le daba esperanza de que pudiera darse algo más íntimo entre ellos dos.

Pero solo el tiempo tenía la última palabra.


End file.
